Melted
by MyelleWhite
Summary: READ THE VERY LAST CHAPTER! REVIEW!
1. Prologue

_Hey everybody! It's been a while since I wrote a fringe fanfic, well, it's only been a week, but it's a long time for me, ask my friends. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that this story will have chapters, probably one a week, so bare with me. Comments are greatly appreciated._

_The story begins…_

Olivia's phone rang, making her get out of bed. It was three in the morning and she'd barely even slept yet but she was used to all the sleep derivation. You had to be used to it when you had a job as crazy as hers.

"Dunham."

"Agent Dunham, it's agent Broyles. Meet me at the Boston General Hospital as soon as possible. I have something you may want to see. Bring the Bishops."

She never even had time to say good bye. He hung up too quickly. Olivia got out of bed, dressed, made some coffee and walked out the door. It was way too early to eat. Also, something told her she'd be glad she didn't eat anything once she saw what had happened.

When she got to the Bishop's apartment building, she quickly pulled her hair into a tight ponytail so she would look presentable. Not easy at three in the morning.

Peter answered a knock at his door. He already knew who it was before he got up to get the door.

Olivia waited outside. Peter finally answered and motioned for her to come in. It surprised he that he was still in his clothes. Usually, he answered the door in his boxer shorts.

Peter could feel himself tip as he walked. He had been getting sick all night. He hadn't even had time to change yet.

"Peter, are you alright?" Olivia asked. She'd seen him trying to keep his balance while he walked to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" He offered.

"Peter. Honestly, what's wrong? Don't avoid my questions."

"I'm sick. I haven't slept yet. It's like I'm forgetting how to sleep, I'm extremely tired but I just can't . It's a wierd feeling. Walter wanted to give me homemade sleeping pills but I refused."

"That's good that you refused them but sorry about the sleep thing. I've got some pills at home if you want them."

"I'll be fine Olivia. You worry too much. Just let me let changed and I can come with you.I shold wake up Walter, too."

"If yout hink you're going to work today, you've got another thing coming! I'll get you some water."

Olivia made him drink some water and lay down. He ran to the bathroom right away and she could here him getting sick. After, she could hear him brushing his teeth. No one liked the taste of vomit in their mouth.

She walked into Walter's room while Peter was…busy, and woke him up. He was surprised she was there but he agreed to come with her.

When Peter wasn`t looking, she and Walter snuck out the door and left a note that said:

_Dear Peter, _

_You are in __no__ shape to work today. I've got Walter with me so you can get some rest. Hope you feel better,_

_Olivia._

_P.S.- I'll bring Walter back later tonight._

With that, Olivia walked out the door and prepared herself for whatever was ahead. And, knowing her job, it could be anything.

* * *

Read the next chapter, coming soon, possibly tomorrow. I don't know yet, it depends on science homework. Anyways, comments and critiscim are welcome, but no rude comments, they make me sad.


	2. Chapter 1

_Thanks for the great reviews! Here's the first chapter! Hope you like it, enjoy!_

_Chapter 1_

Olivia pulled up to the Boston General Hospital. She got Walter out of the car and started to walk inside.

"It's too bad Peter couldn't come. He likes these kind of things." Walter said.

"Really? I thought he wanted to go back to Iraq still."

"Of course he doesn't. He likes it here because you're here. You're all he ever talks about, Olivia. No offence, but it gets rather annoying sometimes."

"None taken."

Olivia smiled to herself but quickly got rid of it when she saw Broyles standing at the door. Here we go, she thought.

Broyles walked them through the hallways of the hospital until they came to a small door.

"You might want to put on some gloves." Broyles suggested, "I've never seen anything like this before in my life. As twisted as this sounds, Dr. Bishop, I sure hope you have because we could really use some help."

"Well, let's get to it." Walter said excitedly.

Olivia lead the way and walked into the room first. Walter trailed behind her.

"Dear God."

Right in front of her, there was a person's skin was laid right out on a table. There were holes where the eyes were supposed to be and there were nostrils, but the skin was flat.

"This happened earlier in the evening. There was only one witness. She saw the mans insides literally melt and fall to the floor. She also saw someone bump into him but it was nothing. We tried to find some sort of evidence that the man who bumped into him could've somehow caused this, but there is no evidence whatsoever. We have a crew at the supermarket that the incident happened at."

"Sounds like they've done a lot of the work already."

"Yes. They are cleaning up the evidence now. Photos were taken and they are being sent to your lab right as we speak. Um, Agent Dunham, might I ask where Peter is?"

"He's sick. He couldn't sleep, so I told him to stay home today. I hope that's not a problem."

"Not about the work but what kind of sick did you say he was, you said he couldn't sleep?"

"Yes. He was also sick to his stomach as well."

"Oh no. Get him into protection immediately."

"Why is something wrong with him?"

"I think there might be. The family of the man who this happened to said that he hadn't slept for at least a week. He had been vomiting all week as well and they knew something was up. When he went to the doctors, they mistook it for the flu. That sickness is what we think caused all this. We may be dealing with a serious and deadly epidemic. If that's the case, then Peter is at risk."

Olivia suddenly felt her stomach drop full of worry and she pulled out her cell phone as fast as she could to call Peter. She gave instructions to Broyles and Walter.

"Walter, stay with Broyles. Broyles, you don't mind if he's here with you do you?"

"No, go get Bishop."

"Thank you."

Olivia got to her vehicle and started it. She hung up her cell phone when there was no answer and she sped down the street to see if Peter was okay.


	3. Chapter 2

_Thanks again for the great reviews! Please review if you want me to keep writing it!_

_Chapter 2_

Olivia ran to Peter's door, knocked and waited for an answer. And just like her phone calls, there was no sign of Peter.

"Peter! Let me in!"

She waited and then kicked the door in.

"Oh my God!"

Peter was passed out on the floor as she walked in. She knelt down next to his body and checked for a pulse. There was one, but it was slowing. She wondered if she should do CPR, but instead, she took his face in her hands and tried to wake him up.

"Damn it, Peter! Wake up!" She felt his pulse again and it had slowed more. Whatever was happening had to run its course. CPR would do nothing, and it pained her to know that.

Olivia rested her head on his un moving chest. She hadn't noticed that there were a few tears in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away. Crying was a sign of weakness to her. Weakness was a price she could not afford, especially being an FBI agent.

"Olivia."

Olivia looked up.

"Peter?"

Olivia felt his pulse…almost normal again. How does that even happen?

"Peter, you were just dead."

"You're crying."

"No I'm not." She refused but it was no use. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. It was good thing she rarely wore makeup because it would've been all down her face right now.

"Come here."

Peter sat up and hugged Olivia to him. She was embarrassed that he had seen her cry. No one had ever seen cry since she was a child. It felt stranger to be in Peter's arms, but not bad. She enjoyed the company.

"It's alright if you cry, Olivia. Everyone cries. If I were in your position, if I'd seen you dead, I'd have broken down by now and probably would've sulked around for the rest of my life. I'm here for you, you know."

"Thank you."

Olivia's phone rang. It was Broyles wanting to know if Peter was okay. She said she should stay here with him to make sure he'd remain conscious. Broyles agreed and hung up the phone. Olivia sat down on the couch and Peter followed.

After a while, Peter started to get tired. She was about to get up to let him lay down, and guessing what she was doing, Peter said it was alright.

"You can still lie down if you want."

"Thanks."

Peter rested his head on her lap, putting his feet on the arm of the couch, opposite to where Olivia was sitting. There wasn't really enough room for the two of them on the couch, but then again, they both didn't mind being too close to each other.

Olivia watched as Peter slept and soon, she fell asleep herself.

_Next chapter will be up soon! Please read it. REVIEW! Constructive criticism is appreciated. _


	4. Chapter 3

_Here's the new chapter! REVIEW!!!!!!!_

Olivia awoke to the sound of her cell phone. She had a feeling it was Broyles. She suddenly was feeling guilty for having fallen asleep when she was supposed to be working.

"Dunham." She answered.

"Hello Agent Dunham. Do you know what time it is?"

"I know. I should've been there a long time ago."

"Do you have an excuse?"

"It's more of a confession. I fell asleep when Peter fell asleep."

"Well wake up. You're needed at the lab. There's been another body, well skin, found. The same problems occurred with her sleeping patterns and she was vomiting all week. She's around the same age as the man."

"I guess it's good that Peter is sleeping then, that means he doesn't have the same condition that the other two had."

"I agree. If he's feeling better, then bring him with you, but if not, let him sleep. I need you at the lab. Not just for the body, but Cr. Bishop doesn't want to listen to me and continues to ask for you or Peter. He also informed me that he is trying to make you and Peter date."

"That's Walter. Okay, I'll meet there in about half an hour."

"Good bye."

Olivia hung up her phone and tried to walk get up with Peter's head on her lap. Peter woke up and got up quickly to allow her to move. Olivia tried to get him to lie back down, but he refused and asked where she was going.

"To the lab. Broyles needs help with your father."

"Well, he really shouldn't be your responsibility, I'll go, you stay."

"You're such a gentleman. But, no, I'll go. You're the one who's sick"

"Well, I'm coming."

Olivia thought about that for a moment. If Peter came then she could make him sleep in her office on the couch and that way she could keep an eye on him. Also, she didn't appear to be winning the argument and Peter would probably drive himself there anyways. He was in no condition to drive so maybe he was making some sense.

"Alright come with me but you have to get some sleep so you can rest in my office."

"I'm not making any promises."

"Good enough, let's go."

Olivia walked out to her car and helped Peter, who was swaying from side to side with dizziness. The whole drive there, she tried to tell Peter what the case was about but half way to the lab, he fell asleep.

She moved her eyes to watch him but as soon as she put them back on the road, she noticed she had gone through a red light. Olivia nervously looked out her window and, sure enough, there was a van heading right towards them, and fast.

_More to come; please review if you would like to read more!_

_I'll stop posting it online if no one's reading it._


	5. Chapter 4

Once again, review if you want me to keep writing, or if you don't but I think you'll all like this chapter. I worked hard on it so tell me how it is. REVIEW PLEASE!!! Sorry the new chapter took so long. I was in a musical and we had performances and practices so I've been busy! Therefore, this chapter is doubly long.

Chapter 4

_Olivia looked outside her window. The car was coming straight for them! God, if anything happened to Peter, it would be completely her fault. She had gone through a red light and now, they could very well de dead in less than a minute. _

_Peter was now awake._

"_Olivia!" he warned her. He saw the car that was speeding towards them. _

_There wasn't enough time to get away, but there was enough time for Olivia to save Peter._

_Olivia quickly swerved her vehicle so that the oncoming car would hit only her. Peter saw what she was doing and put a restraining hand over her so that she wouldn't fly out onto the street._

_The car hit with such force that Olivia was launched into Peter. Her seat belt snapped and she was glad Peter had put out an arm for her. _

"_Peter! Look out!" Olivia screamed as she saw more cars coming at them, this time from Peter's direction._

"_Come here!" Peter pulled Olivia to him so he could keep her safe. _

"_I'm sorry." She said, right before a van hit them, knocking her out of Peter's arms and unconscious._

_Peter tried to wake up Olivia. He'd held her there but it wasn't enough. He wasn't strong enough to keep her there beside him in the car. _

_As he awaited the ambulance, he pulled Olivia to the sidewalk after checking for head wounds. There was one minor one, which must've been the reason she was unconscious but other than that, it just looked like one her arms might be broken and maybe her legs and torso were bruised. _

_That was a relief to him. When she flew out of his arms, he had thought she'd be dead for sure. Then, when he saw her bruised and bloody on the pavement, it only deepened the worry. He remembered how badly he had felt because he had never gotten the chance to tell her that he loved her. If did one thing in his whole life, it would be telling her the truth._

_When the ambulance showed up, Peter rode in the back with Olivia and the paramedics. She was taken to Boston General where she woke up after being cleaned up a bit. Peter had waited in her room the entire time and watched as the nurses put bandages on her. _

"_Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked in a quiet voice. All the memories of what happened came rushing back to Olivia as she heard Peter's voice._

"_Oh my God, Peter, I'm so sorry. I went through a red light. And there were cars coming and one of them hit us. I'm really sor-"_

"_Olivia, don't bother. I don't care."_

"_I figured you'd be too mad at me."_

"_I'm not mad, Olivia, just worried. I don't have time to listen to useless apologies. It was an accident and I'm just glad you're safe. So, answer my question. How are you feeling?"_

"_Good, I guess."_

"_Do you need anything? Pillows? Water? Anything?"_

"_No, but you should probably call Broyles."_

"_Already did."_

_Peter remembered the earlier telephone conversation. Broyles had been every bit as worried as he was and Peter told him not to tell Walter. Broyles agreed and hung up the phone. He did remind Peter, though, that they still had a case on their hands._

_Olivia drifted back to sleep after she was dosed with more pain medications. Before the elderly nurse left, she asked Peter a question._

"_It might not be any of my business, but how was your girlfriend hurt, dear?"_

"_She's not my girlfriend and we were in a car accident. Her seatbelt broke and I wasn't strong enough to hold her in place. Also, I don't mind questions, so go ahead."_

"_Well, again, it's not any of my business, however, the way you look at her and talk to her, it seems like you really care about her."_

"_Yes. You could even call it love, but I think she's angry that I couldn't hold onto her."_

"_Oh, you don't really think that do you? Because if you do, you're completely wrong. I may not know much about her but I do know a lot about love and I'd say that she cares about you the same as you do for her. After all, some of the first words out of her mouth were 'I'm so sorry.' I think she blames herself. I'm telling you that it's not your fault, now you have to tell her that it isn't her _fault."

"I was sleeping though. If I were awake, I could've maybe-"

"Stop right there. You ever wonder why it's called a car _accident_? It's because most of the time, it wasn't anyone's fault, just mistakes. Now, I'll say it again. It's not my business but I really think that you should remind her it's not her fault and tell her how you feel because she feels the same way."

The nurse walked out and Peter had to wonder if she was some sort of angel sent from heaven to tell him what to do. He didn't mind being open about that subject at all with her and he didn't know why. Usually, he tried to cover every trace of feelings he might have towards Olivia with sarcastic comments and teasing.

She had said that Olivia felt the same way as he did. Was that even probable? Peter remembered him lying on the couch with her and resting his head in her lap. She had let him stay there, even though she might not have wanted him there. 

So, maybe she did and maybe she didn't love him but all he knew was that as soon as she woke up, he would tell Olivia how he truly felt. 

His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of Olivia moving around in her bed. Her eyes opened and Peter breathed in heavily and then out to try and calm himself.

Here we go, he thought.

_**NOTE: **__Anyways, if you want to read more, let me know and REVIEW! Thank you to everyone has supported me so far. I appreciate the nice little comments telling me to keep writing. They make me smile! _

_Thanks Again,_

_Myelle_


	6. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT: ****To the loser who asked why I needed reviews to continue writing, it's because I don't want to waste my time if no one likes my stories. I have no time at all to write but I write anyways, so cut me some slack. **

Also, I'm sorry the last chapter was underlined!

Chapter 5

Olivia turned in her bed to face Peter. He looked worried again, or nervous, she couldn't tell.

"Peter, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you mad at me for…"

"I'm not mad at you."

"Peter, I can't remember what happened."

Peter looked at her and asked what she meant. She simply replied that she could not remember anything.

"Also, why am I in so much pain?"

"You're in pain?" Peter asked as he stood up to call a nurse.

"What does it matter to you? You're just going to go back to Iraq as soon as we get your father from St. Claire's anyways."

"Olivia, I'm not leaving."

"Alright, that's fine…but who are you? And, where's John?"

Peter stared at her. She looked confused. He couldn't believe he let her go. That stupid car and the weak seatbelt. It was too much. He told Olivia to stay there, not that she could go anywhere anyways, and to get some rest.

When Peter entered the hallway, he took out his phone immediately. The last person on Earth who he would ever want to call was Walter, but right now, he needed his father.

"Walter, Olivia's having trouble remembering what happened. We were in a car crash and her seatbelt broke. When another car hit us, I couldn't hold on and she flew out of my arms and onto the sidewalk. She was unconscious and had a minor head wound."

"Oh my. Are you okay now?"

"Yes but I need to get her to remember."

"I can either put her into the tank or I could make some medicine for her. I'll even tell you everything I put in the medicine so you could check it."

"I'm not putting her into that tank. She could die."

"Medication it is. Oh, and Peter."

"What?"

"We solved the case. Now if I could only remember how I did it…"

"Bye Walter."

"Bye."

Peter hung up the phone and rested his head against the wall. He couldn't believe he went to desperate measures so quickly for her. But, of course, if anyone could help her, it was Walter. Also, Walter had been right about a lot of things lately so maybe it could work.

When Peter re-entered the room almost a half hour later, he found Olivia laying in her bed, eyes open. Peter rushed to her to check if she was still breathing but she was because she turned her head as soon as he started to run to her. That was a relief.

"Peter? Where did you go?"

"You remember me again."

"Of course I do."

"Of course you do…..hey, Olivia, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, but I could never find the right words."

"What is it?"

"You're just so independent, beautiful and strong and determined. I see now that it's these qualities in you that make me love you."

"You love me?"

"I have for a while."

"I love you too, Peter. I don't know why, or how, but I know that I love you a lot."

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

**THE END!!!!!!**

So, how was it?…did you like it?…REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!


End file.
